The New Story of Peter Parker
by AustinNotADoctor
Summary: Peter never asked to be New York City's hero, "Spider-Man." All Peter wanted to do is be top in his class, be on debate team at Midtown High School, and stare at Mary Jane Watson. After a rough childhood of being parented by his aunt and uncle, all that is about to change, as he starts learning more and more about his parent's past and why they were killed when Peter was so young.
1. Chapter 1

My morning routine is very much like anyone else's at Midtown High School. Every day I wake up, make myself look presentable, and eat my breakfast while studying for my upcoming big test of the day. Then I go stand outside and wait for my bus to come. Like any other high school boy, I have a crush. Her name is Mary Jane. We've lived next door to each other our whole lives, we're Juniors at Midtown. Of course, she's never spoken a word to me. I'm a little bit on the nerdy side. And by a little bit, I mean a whole lot. Today at school we're going to OSCORP Industries to view some of the best modern-day technology that is exclusive to New York. My best and only friend, Harry Osborn are planning on talking to Mary Jane there, maybe impressing her with some of my amazing knowledge on spi-

"Hey! Wait!" I call. While tying my shoe, my bus driver decided he didn't see me. Same routine every day, chasing down the bus. "Stop! Please! I can't be late today!" I call out while banging on the side of the bus.

"Stop it!" I hear from the inside of a bus. It's the voice of a girl. "He's been chasing us for three blocks now, you really want to tell me you didn't notice him?" And suddenly, the bus stops. I step inside and see a girl, I start to study her briefly. She's a bit shorter than me, which is considered bad for my gender, average for her. Her light blonde hair is styled in bangs with a black headband. She's wearing a blue, long-sleeved sweater, a skirt black, and high white socks. "Thank you." She says, sounding pleased to herself to the bus driver.

After that the bus ride was nothing short of awkward. I didn't know the girl, so I didn't go sit next to her. I probably should've thanked her. I walked down the isle, looking for an empty seat. Once I had found one, I sat. There, the daily jeers and beating of me would start.

"Hey Parker!" Called a voice, Flash Thompson. "Late again? Too busy trying to bring back your parents with your chemistry kit?" I stood up, I didn't know why. Even though Flash insulted my parents, I could never fight him. I didn't need to, there were two arms pulling him down from the seat.

"Flash! Stop it!" It was an angelic voice I had heard before, she arose from her seat. Mary Jane. "What has Peter ever done to you? You owe him an apology." She stared at him. Had I mentioned that the prettiest girl was dating the school bully? Nothing about them matched up. Her flowing red hair, pulled back in a ponytail, definitely resembled the anger she felt right now. Why was she standing up for me? The two stared, then Flash gave in.

"Fine. I'm _sorry, _Parker." He said, snarling, but it was good enough for Mary Jane. "MJ, lets sit down now," he said, kissing her forehead. Her stern look quickly turned into a smile, a smile that looked painful. The two's bodies lowered, a few seats above, the blonde girl stared back at me. I looked at her for a few seconds, she finally smiled, then turned around and went back to what looked like a small book.

I rummaged through my backpack, I didn't need much for this field trip, just a notebook and my camera. I needed to take pictures for my school's newspaper. Photography is one of the only hobbies I have, besides sucking at basketball with Harry. For my birthday a few years ago, my Aunt Mae and Uncle Ben, my guardians, helped me out to buy a camera I had been looking at for quite some time. I haven't really gotten too many that I like yet, mainly school pictures for teams and clubs, but I guess that's nice too.

The bus pulled up to the school, the bell wouldn't ring for homeroom, where we would check in, then leave for the field trip for another thirty minutes. We all got off the bus, and I waited by the street for a few minutes, until a black Corvette pulled up to the street and parked. Out came Harry Osborn, hair styled in his usual pulled back, look. He wore a leather jacket and ripped blue jeans. Out of the driver's side came a man in a suit who very much resembled Harry, only aged much more. I smiled and waved.

"Hi Harry. Excited to go to OSCORP?" I asked. I knew he wasn't, he practically grew up there. OSCORP is run by his family, the Osborns, thus the name, OSCORP.

"You know how it is Peter." He said, he then gestured to the man next to him. "I don't believe I've introduced you, Peter this is my father, Norman." I held out my hand.

"A pleasure to meet you sir." I said, probably too excitedly.

"Oh the pleasure is mine Peter," he said. "Harry has told me many things about how much you've helped him through high school. It's astounding to meet one of today's great minds. You have a place at OSCORP if you so wish." I felt my whole face grow hot, blushing. "Your parents must be very proud of you Peter." He looked me in my eyes, I stared back into his green eyes.

"My aunt and uncle are. My parents died over ten years ago."

"I'm very sorry Pete, really I didn-"

"It's no trouble." I stopped him.

"Well alright!" Harry interjected. "We've gotta get to class, I'm sure we'll see you at OSCORP dad?" He said it hurriedly, like he wanted his father to leave.

"Ah no, sorry boys, I've got a presentation today and an idea that may change the world forever. You'll be with Doctor Connors however. Good day!" He said, walking over to his car. He shut the door and left.

"Your dad's a nice man." I said to Harry as we walked to class, I adjusted my glasses.

"You could say that." Harry said, not looking at me. "He things you're the greatest thing since sliced bread."

"But we've just met...?"

"Doesn't matter. He's heard, from me, about all you do for the school... and me."

"Gosh Harry, I didn't know you liked me so much." We laughed and got to the school building. We opened the doors to the usual World War Three. Papers flying, fists swinging, lockers slamming, the classic. We walked to our homeroom, we were getting incredibly lucky. Usually by now we'd been threatened by someone or been 'accidentally' punched by someone. And by we, I mean me. Harry was my backbone, standing up to bullies for me. I owe him a whole lot.

"Hey Parker!" I heard as I felt my body hit a blue locker, my shoulder hurt from the impact. Suddenly, I was eye to eye with Flash Thompson.

"Morning Flash, nice day? Excited about the field trip?" I said, scared out of my wits.

"You got lucky this morning, if it weren't for MJ, you'd still be cleaning up your glasses pieces from the bus floor." He took my glasses off my face.

"Hey! Those are all I have!"

"Knock it off Flash!" Harry called out. "Give him them back!"

"You think you're safe behind your friend Parker?" Flash taunted. "You can live this time." He pushed my glasses back onto my face, he and Harry stared down as Flash walked away. "Your ass is grass tomorrow at P.E. Parker!"

"Oh great..."

"Your glasses okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "No bends this time."

"You gotta start standing up for yourself, Pete. I'm not always gonna be there for you. And what would you do if it was me in your face?" He said, almost angrily.

"Where's this coming from Harry?" I asked.

"I, I dunno. I'm sorry. I guess all this going to my dad's business has got me stressed. Sorry I snapped Pete."

"It's no problem, so hey the weirdest thing happened to me on the bus today..." I went on to tell him about the blonde girl on the bus as we got into homeroom and our teacher checked attendance.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you found another bodyguard?" Harry asked jokingly as we sat in our desks. "Blonde...hm, was she one of MJ's friends?"

"I dunno, I know I've seen her before, I don't remember where though." I responded. I tried to think of places I'd seen her before. Joe's Pizza? She didn't look like a delivery girl. She seemed quiet, a bookworm. Maybe that's why I had never seen her before.

"Hey maybe it's that new girl Gwen?" Harry suggested.

"Gwen?" I asked. I knew I'd heard the name before. Gwen Stacy, debate team.

"Yeah," he started, "her dad's Captain Stacy of the NYPD. She transferred here because her family couldn't pay to send her to that brainiac school anymore downtown."

"Hey, be nice." I scolded him.

"Oh? You got a crush Pete?"

"What?" I felt my face grow hot. "No! You know how it is with...you know..." I mouthed the letters 'M-J.' He laughed at me. "And hey, she's the reason I'm not late today."

"Only joking, Pete." Harry said, smiling. We'd always had an odd relationship. Harry fit more of the bad boy, skater, outcast stereotype. I was the nerd outcast. Maybe the fact that we didn't have friends was what got us together. I know from all of this you probably think Harry is a real jerk, but really, we've had some great memories. He's not a bad person, I promise.

I browsed the classroom to see if anything was new today. Same old. Our homeroom teacher, Ms. Lee, was behind her desk, reading "Much Ado About Nothing." We knew not to interrupt her, when it's her Shakespeare time, some students have had to stay after class just for coughing. I was glad I didn't actually have her for any classes besides homeroom. The bell rang, the room slowly faded to the awkward silence of waiting for Ms. Lee to look up from her playbook and call attendance.

"Ms. Lee!" Someone called. They got lucky as she realized she had made the mistake.

"Right! Attendance! Harry Osborn?" She said quickly.

"Here." Harry called. She went down the line. Homerooms, arranged alphabetically, usually have a category of names starting with five different letters. The role call ended.

"All right class, when you are call-"

"Excuse me ma'am." Said a voice from the doorway. I looked over and smiled as I saw the face of the girl who was my lifesaver this morning. Was it Gwen? "My name's Gwen Stacy," it was Gwen. "I recently transferred here, we haven't had homeroom in the two weeks I've been here so I did-"

"Didn't know where to go?" The teacher snapped, then laughed. "Not a problem Ms. Stacy. Here, there's an open seat next to Mr. Parker. Please, acquaint yourselves." Gwen looked at me and smiled a little bit, I smiled back as she came and sat next to me, as she sat down, she extended her arm and offered her hand.

"Hi." She smiled widely as she spoke. "I'm Gwen Stacy."

"Hi, I'm Peter Man-I! I mean, Peter Parker. My name is Peter Parker. It's a pleasure to meet you finally."

"Where have I seen you before?" She asked curiously.

"He's on the debate team." Harry blurted out. "Please excuse me, my name's Harry."

"A pleasure." They shook hands as the intercom rang for the morning announcements.

"_Good morning Midtown High! Today is our schools field trip day, we're gonna start off by sending the juniors headed to OSCORP to the buses now. Enjoy your time and learn something new! Next-"_

I didn't pay any attention to the rest of the announcements. Us juniors left the classroom and headed to the bus parking lot to load the buses. When we got on, Harry and I sat next to each other. I noticed Gwen taking the seat directly in front of us. I opened a notebook and titled a page "OSCORP Notes."

"Do you have to take your homework everywhere, Pete?" Harry asked. "I thought we were gonna have fun today."

"We are!" I protested. "I just want to get some notes and pictures for the paper, and maybe some yearbook material. Did you hear that they think they're finally getting to the bottom of the spider research at OSCORP?"

"Yes," a voice said, it was Gwen. She turned around in her seat and faced us, adjusting her black headband. "Do you know why it's taken so long to perfect the studies?"

"Well...no," I started, "I don't even know exactly what they're doing."

"Nobody does, that's the thing." Gwen exclaimed, Harry seemed half-interested. "The research started about twenty years privately amongst two men. I can only remember Doctor Curt Connors. Anyway, the research was raided in Connors' partner's home. The man fled his house, afraid of others discovering what he had. We don't know what he had discovered now. Connors was only a partner. He decided to join OSCORP. I should have mentioned, he's missing a limb, his right arm, from the elbow down. He is now studying autonomy, in hopes of helping himself as well as others. He's now head of research, but he never would've even became a janitor at OSCORP had he not agreed to give them permission to experiment with his partner's research." She looked down. "It really is a shame what happened to his partner, he had a son. About four years old. They were a happy family."

"Whoa..." Harry said, actually interested in something for the first time today.

"Have they found out what they're going to use the spiders for now though?" I asked.

"They think so." Gwen started. "They say that the spiders, bred with certain genetic makeup, with their venom, could give superhuman power to humans. Of course, just lab rats have been tested so far."

"Wouldn't that be great..." I said in awe. I imagined for a moment what it would be like if Harry didn't always have to look out for me. I didn't understand why Harry didn't hang out with kids that weren't me. I was nothing special. Harry had it all, looks, money, athleticism; if he wanted, _he_ could be with Mary Jane right now. Or he could at least be one of her boy toys.

"Well, it'd be a great discovery... if it worked." Gwen said. "Only problem is, it's never worked with lab rats. The blood type doesn't even matter. They've finally discovered now that it's a DNA factor. That's why it's taken so long to process. They think that it's possible that the bred spiders' DNA may have been mixed with a human's DNA."

"Wait, don't they know the other scientist?" Harry asked. "You said he had a son, couldn't they just test him?"

"Harry, he's our age by now." I explained. "Besides, if it's never worked with lab rats, why risk it?"

"You've got a point..." he started, "but still. There's an endless possibility to things human DNA mixed with spider DNA could do in a capable host's body."

"Harry?" Gwen asked. "Are you okay? That sounded... smart."

"Wha-? Oh. Sorry, I was just remembering some stuff Peter told me about spiders last night."

"Oh?" She said, turning her interest to me, gazing into my eyes. "What else do you know Peter?"

We talked the whole bus ride, joking a few times, even Harry understood us some of the time. For once in my life I felt I could connect to someone other than Harry. I had just met Gwen this morning, but there was something different about her. Her blue eyes looked at me, and I saw a twinkle inside of them. I was almost disappointed when the bus stopped at OSCORP, but I knew there was just more opportunity to talk to her now, and maybe show off some of my science knowledge. I saw Mary Jane and Flash together, his arm over her shoulders. For once, I didn't even care.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever had that feeling of 'a kid in a candy store?' I felt that way immediately as we entered OSCORP. I felt my eyes widen and my mouth drop. The building was huge, hundreds of floors, all filled with science and mysteries waiting to be solved. Discoveries, experiments, etc. I was giddy. I looked at Gwen, we had the same jaw-dropped expression of excitement on our faces. We smiled and laughed.

"Hello everybody." Said a calm voice of a man. "My name is Doctor Curt Connors, and I will be your guide today to OSCORP Industries. Before we start our adventure, please grab your visitors passes. Also, if anyone is interested in the internship job, forms have been sent to your school." I studied the doctor. Harry's dad wasn't lying, he had one arm. Otherwise, the man looked very cleaned up. His hair fell flat, and his round glasses fit his eyes well. His lab coat sleeve was rolled up on his inexistent arm.

"That sounds like something I could maybe do." Gwen said.

"Are you kidding?" I blurted. "Gwen that'd be perfect for us! I-I mean, you! It'd be perfect for you." I felt my face grow hot. Gwen smiled.

"Imagine it, getting paid to learn how to work a building like this." She said.

"Was it a paid internship?" I asked.

"Yeah," Harry interrupted, "my dad's put on the program. Really I think he's just trying to get you working for OSCORP Pete."

"Oh, gosh..." I said, a little embarrassed to be talked about like that in front of Gwen.

"Come alone now!" Doctor Connors suggested. "We can't just sit around chatting all day! The whole world of science awaits!"

To put it long story short, the tour was incredible. We explored everything OSCORP was working on. All science based, yet fun in a matter. We looked at experiments of the most mind-boggling ideas. Everything from permanent sun-impervious skin medication, to a flower that didn't need oxygen to survive. It was incredible to see such amazing laws of science being proven wrong right before my eyes. And I got to spend the whole time with Harry and Gwen, a perfect day... almost.

"Gather around everyone!" Doctor Connors said as we entered a new floor. "What can any of you tell me about the reptilian's survival skills?" A few hands raised, Gwen's blue sleeve shot straight up. "Yes, you in the blue?"

"They adapt to survive in a different way than most, autonomy." She started. "If attacked, the lizard, for example, can detach the targeted limb, and eventually regrow it."

"Correct!" The doctor said. "Does anyone have any idea what we at OSCORP may be working towards here with that field of study?" No hands. "I'm sure one of you has an idea, but I'll explain anyway. Lizards are possibly the most well evolved species with their survival skills. Very hard to kill due to speed and strength. Imagine humans as lizards." The room went silent, Doctor Connors chuckled. "I don't mean it like _that! _You've probably all observed by now, I am an amputee. Why would I want the ability of a lizard? Reasons obvious, to regrow my arm." _  
><em>

He looked down as we observed. He seemed disappointed, scared even.

"This research, however, is nearly...dead." He said. "OSCORP has decided not to fund it anymore, unless there are results within the next month." He sighed heavily. "Alright everyone!" His tone changed completely, now happy. "Now, the piece de resistance, come with me." He lead us to a small room.

"Do you think this is the spider research?" I whispered to Gwen.

"What else could it be?" She smiled excitedly.

"This room, is very dear to me." Doctor Connors started. "This, is the spider DNA research that has been kept ever so safely at OSCORP thanks to my friend Norman Osborn."

"And don't you forget it!" Harry called out.

"Ah yes, thank you." Connors said, nodding to Harry. "Now, this is the smallest of our showcase, but also the most meaningful. I present to you, the research collected by me and my partner, Richard Parker?"

"Richard Pa-" I covered my mouth. Richard Parker was my father.

Doctor Connors opened the door, and I wanted to shout out of disappointment. It was a large vault. Papers scattered around a display of one spider. I noticed one folder. it had two zeroes on it, the second one with a dash through it.

"Of course," Connors started, "all this information is replicated. None of this is the sure workings of Richard Parker, except for the original of that folder there." He shut the vault. "Sorry to cut off on a low note, but that is all folks. I hope you all enjoyed your stay. Have a safe trip home."

I felt like I was in a trance. Richard Parker? My father worked with Doctor Connors? My dad's research is so highly classified even his partner didn't know? Did Harry know about this? No, he couldn't have. He would have told me by now.

"Unbelievable!" Gwen said, as we took our seats on the bus. "The spider section is _not _what I expected to see!"

"Well, that's OSCORP for you." Harry said. "Half-assing the big things, and perfecting the small, unneeded stuff. Right, Pete?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah. Sure." I tried to think of what this could all mean. And a bigger question came to mind, what if there really was more of the spiders?


	4. Chapter 4

We got back to Midtown, and it was the end of the day, so I hopped right back onto my bus. As soon as I got to my stop I walked straight into my aunt and uncle's house. My Aunt May was in the kitchen fixing dinner.

"Welcome home Peter!" She said while chopping onions. She was a short woman, her face was barely wrinkled. Her brown hair fell just past her shoulders. "Is lasagna okay for dinner?"

"Oh, yeah. That's fine." I said.

"Is somethi-"

"Is Uncle Ben home?" I blurted out.

"Oh, yes. He's in the basement. There's some bad news, it flooded last night." She said. "He's trying to save some stuff. I don't think any of your stuff was damaged." I heard a door shut as she finished speaking, in came Uncle Ben. He too was a shorter man, only about three-fourths of a foot taller than Aunt May. He had a little bit of a round belly under his button up with palm trees on the front. His gray hair was styled back, and I saw his brown eyes through his full moon glasses. He put a box which's bottom seemed to be damp on the table.

"Hey Pete, how was your fiel-" He started.

"Ben Parker! Take that filthy box off of our dinner table!" Aunt May scolded.

"These are my bowling trophies!" He pleaded, half joking with her.

"Oh please then, leave your filthy bowling trophy box on our table. Please!" She said dryly. I noticed his pants were rolled up and slightly wet around the ankles.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"Not too bad, come on, I'll show you." He said. He lead me into our dark basement. At the bottom of the blue steps, an inch of water covered the floor. I took off my shoes and socks and rolled up my jeans a little bit.

"Any idea what happened?" I asked.

"Just a short leak. Already got it fixed, nothing a little duct tape can't fix. And uh, don't tell your Aunt May, but there's also a plumber coming tomorrow while she's at work." He winked at me as he said that. I laughed.

"Nothing damaged too bad though?" I asked.

"Nah," he started, "you might want to move your boxes around a little bit just in case. I'm gonna go see if your aunt needs any help. Be up soon for dinner Pete."

"Got it." I called as he headed up the stairs. I headed over to my boxes. I looked through a few things. I stumbled across a few pictures of me through the years. Then I found one small picture. It was me sitting with two adults who I only remember from faint memories and photos. Richard and Mary Parker, my parents. I smiled and thought about the picture. Then remembered my question for Uncle Ben. I sloshed my way through the water and made it to the steps. Five steps in, I tripped over something. As I got myself up, I picked up the object I tripped over. It was a leather folder. I sat on the step and observed it. As I turned it, I saw a name scribbled in in marker, it read 'Richard Parker.'

I rummaged quickly through it. There was so few items. I found a few coins that were clearly not U.S. certified, some pencils, a few drawings, and the item that stuck out the most to me: his glasses. I walked upstairs, staring at the leather in my hands.

"Find something?" Uncle Ben asked, his voice trailing off as he saw what was in my hands. "You know... I remember the day your father bought that bag. You know who sold it to him?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Your mother! That's how they met, then they started talking science, and then they were married and you came along." He said, smiling.

"There- there's nothing in here." I said. "Just some little stuff. And his glasses..."

"Your father was a very secretive man Peter." Aunt May said quickly. "Now get that out of here! Go wash up!" She said. I could tell she was worried. I walked upstairs to my room and it was silent downstairs. I quickly washed up and went downstairs. We said our prayers and we quietly ate Aunt May's lasagna. The silence was uncomfortable, I tried to bring up some small talk about OSCORP, but it didn't help very much. We finished, and we did the dishes quickly. I went upstairs after to my room. I was alone now for the first time all day. I could finally clear my mind.


End file.
